


Selling lies

by 0sicklyyouth0



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Numbness, Past Relationship(s), Psychic Violence, References to Depression, Relationship Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0sicklyyouth0/pseuds/0sicklyyouth0
Summary: Gwen left.She couldn't stay with him any longer.So she packed and headed to the nearest bus stop,only to run in to her old friend and his new adopted son.





	1. Chapter 1

The umbrella was definitely broken.It had been for months but Gwen couldn't splurge on luxuries like a new one she did have access to that money.It did matter the bus would be here any second now,she told herself again and again.She glanced down at her feet at the large black suitcase that sat comfortably on the ground.It was a reminder that she wasn't ever coming back.She couldn't she had to leave now.It was her only hope,her only chance of a normal life.She pulled out her phone the black cracked screen reflecting her face,that sad broken expression.The ugly black eye. The years of regret and abuse she finally escaped from.But that was just it had she escaped? She had no money,food,friends or family.Would she rather live on the streets? or get the occasional beating? Could she ever fall in love again? Or would she be stuck in a loop of abuse,drowning in her tears for eternity?

“Gwen?” a hand placed on her on the shoulder.She turned slowly,if it was him she knew what would be coming.What if it wasn't what then? Was it even worth running away from or should she just end it all now?

“David?” she turned to see the warm freckled face.No smile,a look of concern plastered on his face. His deep rich green eyes never lost the sparkle of hope,something that Gwen felt she would never own again. His black umbrella covered her more than the broken one she held weakly, thick orbs of rain pouring down his face making his wild red hair deepen in colour and droop a little. “What are you doing here?” he never took his hand of her shoulder she did want him too it felt like the only thing stopping her from running on the road in front of a car.She did want to die,she just wanted the pain to stop.The manipulation.the lies.The beatings. “I am catching a bus,I am leaving for good”

David stopped he seemed to be scanning her face with his eyes,his pained expression deepening when he saw the black eye. “The last bus out of town has stopped running,what about you come with us and get warmed up and if you still want to leave I will drive you where ever you want to go” but she did want to leave,she never wanted too.But she had no choice.Wait did he say ‘us’? 

Gwen glanced down to Davids hand holding a smaller hand in a blue raincoat.His emerald eyes met hers “Max?” “Wow you look like shit” he said,but there was nothing behind his words no feeling.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him, picked up her suitcase discarding her broken umbrella she smiled weakly at both of them. “Okay let's go?” 

Three years apart had led them down different paths.Camp closed and they drifted apart.David became a music teacher,he started his own little business teaching kids how to play guitar and piano.He was well known and well liked even taking a teaching assistant role in a musical academy.Not only was he doing a job he loved he had adopted a kid he loved.Max was still a little shit David was just too blind to see what his son was really like.Or maybe he knew and chose to see the better side of him.He also explained how today was their monthly and on their way out of the park as he went to call for a taxi his phone died meaning they had to walk all the way back.This explained how Max looked so tired.But they were happy.

While Gwen had gotten a better job after her shitty pay at the camp.She felt happy her parents seemed proud of her and she decided this was the perfect time to look for someone.Her cousin introduced her to one of her husbands friends.He was a gentleman, not David Tennant,but close enough.He showered her in gifts and affection and she loved every minute of it,so when a diamond ring was produced from his pocket she said yes.She felt like a queen and he was her king.her controlling king.He did want her to have friends,she did want to lose him.He did like her family,she could do with out them anything to make her husband happy. That's what good wives did they took the blame,the abuse and finally the beatings.She had landed in hospital twice since then.She lied about it both times to the concerned nurses and doctors.She left him after that,until he repeated the process feeding her lies and showing her with everything she wanted.tonight was different she understood how bad things had gotten when he strangled her.His pupils like pin pricks filled with rage as he began to see her struggle to stay conscious. She did what she had to she waited until he went out.She packed her bags and left.

David hadn't shut up the whole walk.Gwen appreciated it.It took her mind off a lot of things.He opened the picked white fence Gwen had not seen in so long its pearly whiteness still as perfect as the day David painted it.Then unlocked his door,she felt safer warm it was strange she had never felt this way in so long.She knew if he did find her David wouldn't be able to protect her,she would have to protect them all.could she? 

“Teeth brushed,hair combed and pj's on” David said to Max.Max looked drunk he swayed a little in tiredness yet still had the energy to flip David off before slamming the door of the bathroom.Gwen placed the suitcase down careful not to break anything.This was the place Gwen and David used to marathon episodes of a shitty crime drama,staying up as long to see the moon raise her head and fall back in to the shadow of the sun. “Coffee?” David spoke up as Gwen realised she had been blankly staring at the settee for around five minuets.She met his gase and nodded.

She sat down in her ‘usual spot’ feeling the soft material the seat was made out of.Coffee placed on the table in front of her and a worried looking red head by her side.She stared at the coffee,black,of course David after three years remembered what she drank.She clasped the cup its heat foreign to her cold,damp hands.

The door slammed once again as Max exited the bathroom and went straight in to what Gwen presumed to be his bedroom “Goodnight Max” David said in his direction as Max mumbled something about how he hated David.Their was no hate here Gwen knew that Max was probably just in a bad mood.

David then turned back to her,shuffling ever so slightly closer.Gwen looked at the cup in her hands,the ring on her finger.She then looked back up at David. His eye brows still pinned in that sames pained expression like a mask.

She took a slow sip before David spoke “I missed this…” his words caught her off guard.Missed what? “Sorry?” Gwen asked “I missed you Gwen,I missed you so much” his words hurt. “I know” it was all she could muster she couldn’t admit how she had wanted to be in his company,how the one time the were so close that they were so close they looked forward to seeing each other again after five minuets of being apart. “Who is he? Is he the one who did this to you Gwen?” David acted like a teacher trying to find out why one of their students was misbehaving. She owed him this for giving her somewhere to spend the night, an explanation was the least she could do. “He was from my new work” Gwen played with the ring a little “one of the managers actually,he seemed so nice and then he didn't” David nodded. She wanted to cry. “I am leaving for good this time,the shit head doesn't deserve me” she looked down at the floor like a child being told off.Until David raised her head placing a finger underneath her chin and looking her directly in her broken violet eyes.

“Your right he doesn't you,you deserve to be treated like a goddess” Davids cheeks flushed a little.He was trying to act more confident then he was.Gwen stared unsure how to react.She finished the cup of bitter black liquid and placed it down.

“I wanted to see you but he took my phone and controlled my life he did like me speaking to other men, I wanted to call as soon you as I got it back but...I was scared” Davids hands instinctively moved to clasp Gwen's rubbing them in a small circling motion. “Were you scared of me?” his voice seemed full of emotion like he would cry at the slightest sign of hesitation to answer. “I dont know” she answered truthfully.Davids hands pulled away. 

“Do you still want to leave?” glanced at her suitcase she followed his gase. “I have no reason to stay?” “What if you lived with me and Max for a while just until we can get you the right help?” “I dont need help Davey i need a fucking job and a home and SOMEONE who will have the balls to ask me out” Gwen snapped at David. “I am sorry” he said small and defeated.She realised she sounded just like Max,the kid that David had given up his young adult life to raise.The kid he would do anything for.She knew as much as he did that they liked each other long before her husband came in to the picture.They flirted at camp.Spent their free days going on ‘dates’. And basically moved in with each other at one point.The feelings weren't gone just buried. She would do anything to discourage them even selling herself lies.


	2. Loved

Gwen opened the suitcase and pulled out a large bottle of red wine.One of the less essential items she had taken.David pulled a faces as she unscrewed the lid and took a swig,he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when Gwen shot him a look.

The alcohol burned the back of her throat.I was doings its job and she already felt it in her system.She wasn't a light weight she just hadn’t ate in a couple of days.She thrusted the bottle at David who gave her a confused look.

“Gwen I dont drink” he turned the bottle around looking at the label. “I know but this is an exception” she said drily. “But Max is sleeping in their I dont want to-” “Jesus David hes a sleep by time he wakes up you'll be sober” She snatched the bottle back taking a larger swig.Yep she felt the dased swaying of tipsiness creep its way in.

She wasn't going to force him to drink.It just meant their was more for her to drowned her sorrows in.David stood up and grabbed a small glass.He took the bottle and poured a small amount in to the glass.This caught Gwen off guard.

“Your right, Its just one how bad can it be” He smiled a nervous smile and gave her the bottle back.Gwen cradled it like a child.Taking deep and aggressive gulps of the crimson poison. 

“I wish camp never closed” Gwen muttered.David let out a gentle laugh “I know” he took a sip. “I miss everything about camp,but just because it ended doesn't mean we cant enjoy nature” David said in a matter of fact way.Wait was he drunk already.Gwen looked at his glass liquid still contained inside it.His eyes had a glades look.Shit. “er..David your not drunk already are you?” she took an even bigger swig she was not going to be the responsible one.no way.”Pffft no” he slurred.Great.If she knew he was such a light weight she would have even tried to get him to drink.

Silence fell upon them as she continued to drink and he slowly finished his both parties getting considerably drunk in the process.Gwen did care she wanted to forget,To not have that ugly constant reminder that she was still legally married to an abusive arsehole.And David was long gone,he took a sip and was drunk.

“I was going to ask you out” David seemed to struggle to sit up right instead hunched over his head looking up at Gwen.He looked scruffy not like the David she knew his hair wasn't in a perfect little poof.His cloths looked dishevelled and his posture complimented all these factors. “The day you came back from visiting your family,I planned a full day,when you arrived at mine I was going to take you out to that fancy restaurant in town you always wanted to go to and I was going to ask” he paused trying to compose himself sitting up still staring at Gwen. “But you met him and once you came and told me,you seemed so happy I couldn't take that away from you” “I was happy and look how that turned out,guess I am just meant to be happy” Gwen said she looked away from David at the bottle.She poured a little more in to his glass."Everyone deserves to be happy Gwen"

“What about Max?” “his parents kicked him out so he came to me for help and I am so glad he did imagine my poor boy on the streets,cold and hungry it makes me sad Gwen” David tried to hush his voice cupping his hands around his mouth. Gwen appreciated seeing Davids over protective parent side It was funny to her.Max a pushy kid and David a push over parent,reminded her of a TV drama.

They chatted the night away both becoming drunker until David was struggling to speak.He moved closer to Gwen again. “Gwen p-please dont leave I realllly love you s-so much, we can be a-aa family” Small hiccups interrupted his speak. His hands reached for Gwen pulling her in to a kiss.She accepted it and kissed back.It felt different.she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time.Loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people
> 
> please tell me if you have enjoyed this,I sure had a lot of fun writing it :) I also plan to make this only around 2-3 chapters long.Yet again I am not a writer by any stretch of the imagination.And I do apologise for the lack of good spelling,punctuation and grammar.
> 
> Thank you and hope to see you in the next chapter.
> 
> kind regards 
> 
> your friend
> 
> Sickly Youth x.


End file.
